Oui!
by Alung
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan... Dimana Karin yang akan selalu sakit hati atau putus asa kala melihat rasa cintanya ditolak (secara langsung maupun tidak). [KarinxMale(s) Chara: KazuRin: Karin-centric: Maybe full of OOC-ness]


Bibir berwarna pink yang sudah dilapisi sedikit lip gloss oleh sang pemilik ketika ia berdandan beberapa jam lalu tak menunjukkan kurva naik ataupun turun... hanya lurus dan sangat terkesan datar. Tangan yang terdiri dari lima jari - jari mungil tengah sibuk memainkan pulpen dengan cara memutarnya, sementara manik dengan warna emerald memandang kosong kearah buku yang terletak dimeja.

"Nyan,"

Masih sibuk dengan imajinasi liar yang memenuhi otaknya sehingga ia harus memilih salah satu dari berbagai imajinasi itu agar dapat membuat satu ide yang pas tanpa harus memikirkan ulang apa alur berikutnya, Karin Hanazono—nama sekaligus marga sang gadis—mengabaikan panggilan dari kucing kesayangannya. Sekalipun begitu, hewan yang sangat identik dengan wajah manis itu hanya menatap sosok majikannya, tanpa tersirat sedikitpun rasa marah menghiasi maniknya.

Menyelesaikan diri berkutat dengan banyaknya imajinasi - imajinasi aneh yang terlintas, kali ini ia memperhatikan kearah sekeliling kamarnya, memandang dengan tatapan penuh makna. Tapi satu - satunya tempat yang paling menarik indera penglihatannya sepertinya hanya jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan musim dingin.

Karin menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Sulit dideskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, yang pasti Karin sepertinya sedang tak dalam mood baik. Bahkan semua itu terpampang jelas pada lekuk wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi datar, sangat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya beberapa hari lalu yang terlihat begitu ceria dan penuh aura semangat.

Cukup dengan pemandangan yang ada, perhatian Karin kini kembali pada buku kecil dengan lapisan cover berwarna pink. Menggerakkan pulpen menuju mulutnya, Karin lalu menggigit bagian bawah pulpen itu, seakan ingin melampiaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini—bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadari bagaimana perasaannya.

Tapi dihalaman pertama—tepat pada halaman yang terbuka—dapat terbaca bahwa sepertinya Karin ingin mendapat suatu hal—bukan, melainkan beberapa orang.. Walau yang pasti, yang akan didapatkannya pasti satu sosok.

Untuk konsekuensi? Ia tau beberapa diantaranya akan berakhir mengenaskan. Dan dengan itu, menyiapkan hati dengan kuat seperti seorang ibu membawa beban dalam perutnya selama sembilan bulan adalah satu hal yang pertama Karin pikirkan sebelum memulai tindakannya. Memikirkan semua hal dengan positive, pasti akan membawa dampak optimistic pada dirinya.

Persiapan sudah selesai, tinggal dibuat dan dipubilsh didepan beberapa sosok yang ingin dibuat terkejut olehnya, tapi...

.

.

.

.

Akankah kisah klasik yang ia buat mendapat reaksi dingin dari banyak sosok yang menerima rasanya ? Seperti bila berada diluar kala musim dingin tengah melanda...?

Karin tidak mempedulikan terlebih dahulu mengenai hal itu, yang terpenting adalah, salah satu mulut sosok incarannya mau mengatakan, **oui**.

**.**

**.**

_**A Kamichama Karin / Chu belongs to Koge Donbo (-sensei)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OOC, Typo, AU! Diksi acak adul alias berbelit - belit! Kurang memperhatikan apapun dan yang lain sebagainya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan yang saya dapatkan dari kalian karena telah bersedia untuk membaca, mengikuti, mereview atau memfavourite kan cerita aneh ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading Minna-sama~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat musim dingin**_

Halaman pertama : Shingen Tsutsumi

Aku mengagumi sifatnya. Yang peduli, tapi tak ingin ditunjukkan pada siapapun secara langsung. Ceria dan ramah tapi juga akan membuat onar apabila nama buruknya disebut. Shingen, apakah jawabanmu bila aku menyatakan perasaan ini?

**.**

**.**

Membenarkan syalnya yang agak berantakan, Karin melakukannya sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang, membuat uap berwarna putih mengepul disekitar wajahnya. Dingin memang sudah menjadi salah satu masalah yang wajar apabila berada diluar rumah ketika musim dingin sedang berlangsung. Biasanya orang akan memilih untuk tinggal dirumah bersamaan dengan penghangat ruangan yang dinyalakan. Tapi pikiran mengenai itu harus Karin buang mentah - mentah karena kali ini tujuannya mengharuskan ia berada diluar rumah.

Bibir mungil Karin membentuk senyuman lebar saat kedua manik berwarna emerald miliknya melihat pintu taman yang terbuka, jelas karena ini masih siang walau warna langit yang mendominasi kala itu adalah hitam kebiruan. Membiarkan kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, membuat jantung Karin berdegub kencang seakan ingin berlari dari tempatnya saat itu juga. Tapi Karin tak akan membiarkan jantungnya berlari, itu sama saja mencari mati saat **kokoro** ini tengah **doki-doki** karena eksistensi orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya dalam hubungan persahabatan.

Tapi Karin ingin mengubah hubungan itu.

Deru langkah Karin terhenti, bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang tengah sedikit menunduk sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha mendapat pasokan oksigen yang pas agar tubuhnya bisa bekerja lancar.

Cukup dengan hal itu, Karin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat kedepannya dan kesekelilingnya. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk manik dengan warna emerald itu menemukan sosok Shingen yang tengah membaca buku dibawah pohon rindang bersamaan dengan gadis bersuraikan indigo yang duduk disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, salah satu kaki kanan yang ditopang pada kaki satunya dan melihat bosan kearah pancuran taman.

Beberapa saat Karin memproses apa yang terjadi—tepatnya **relationship** yang membuat kedua sosok itu duduk disatu bangku panjang bersama. Apakah mereka hanya sekedar dua orang asing yang sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain dan hanya duduk untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan atau membaca buku? Atau mereka berdua adalah sosok teman yang tengah menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menemani teman lainnya membaca buku agar tak kesepian? Atau?—diantara mereka. Dalam ramainya taman itu, ia memilih berdiri dalam diam tanpa mengikut sertakan diri membuat onar bersama yang lain karena perhatiannya sudah terfokus pada kedua sosok yang **relationship**nya masih belum ia ketahui.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu—kurang lebihnya 10 menit—dan Karin masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tapi wajahnya sudah mengalami sedikit perubahan, pucat dengan bibir yang sedikit bergemetar. Dari pantauannya, sedari tadi tak ada yang mencurigakan dan sepertinya mereka adalah dua sosok asing yang tak sengaja dipertemukan. Mengingat janjinya dengan Shingen selang beberapa hari lalu, Karin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pemuda dengan rambut coklat karamel itu.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Lima langkah.

Hanya segitu langkah yang Karin lakukan karena maniknya menangkap pergerakan dari sang pemuda incarannya—Shingen Tsutsumi. Tangan pemuda itu teralih dari memegang buku untuk memegang tangan sang gadis—yang Karin yakini sosok itu adalah Rika Karasuma. Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung sekaligus heran dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan untuk dilihat matanya dan dicerna otaknya agar membentuk satu memori.

Membiarkan mulut terkatup rapat tanpa berniat melontarkan kata berisikan pertanyaan yang sudah melayang diotaknya sedari tadi—sekalipun ia bertanya, toh tak ada yang akan menjawabnya—, Karin kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sebuah adegan drama yang aneh dan sangat langka untuk ia bersedia melihatnya karena rasa penasaran—mengingat sekalipun banyak FTV disiarkan diTV, entah kenapa ia tak pernah memiliki daya tarik untuk melihatnya karena merasa ide yang disalurkan sudah mainstream atau yang ditayangkan tidak sesuai dengan judul.

Tangan Shingen secara tiba - tiba menarik tangan Rika, membuat jarak wajah antara dia dan gadis itu terpaut beberapa centi lagi—bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Dan didua detik selanjutnya, bibir dengan bibir saling bertemu dan menyatu, membuat beberapa orang ditaman itu yang sibuk dengan kegiatan awalnya terdiam ditempat; memilih untuk memfokuskan diri melihat adegan gratis yang disuguhkan oleh dua insan dengan gender yang berbeda itu.

"Daisuki, Rika."

"Daisuki, Shingen."

Jadi, satu kesimpulan Karin tarik dan dapatkan walaupun hanya mendengar dua kalimat dari jarak jauh yang mengisi pembicaraan diantara mereka dan melihat adegan memadu kasih yang beberapa menit lalu mereka lakukan. Mereka bukan orang asing, melainkan sepasang 'kekasih' yang tengah menghabiskan waktu luang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Itu berarti, Karin harus mencoret nama Shingen Tsusumi dari daftar yang dicatat dibuku hariannya.

Membalikkan badan karena merasa tujuannya ketaman sudah hilang tanpa harus melakukan satu hal selain memperhatikan, Karin membiarkan kakinya melangkah untuk menjauh taman tersebut bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa menjalar disekeliling hatinya seakan habis ditusuk oleh benda tajam. Tapi Karin tak mungkin membiarkan semua itu tergambar jelas pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh wajahnya, yang jelas Karin akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat topeng bahagianya agar terlihat sempurna. Sangat sempurna.

Cinta itu memang sulit untuk dideskripsikan dengan seribu kata sekalipun, sulit juga dideskripsikan dengan tindakan dengan makna yang jelas, tapi yang Karin simpulkan mengenai cinta melalui kisahnya yang satu ini, cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Asal orang yang kita cintai berbahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan satu hal.

Masochist tak selamanya berarti mengarah ke menyakiti diri dengan benda yang membuat tubuh terluka, kadang orang yang terluka akibat cinta sering mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri masochist. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Karin menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang masochist dalam urusan cinta.

BRUK!

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat Karin tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang cukup keras. Gadis bersurai brunette itu sudah terjungkal kebelakang bersamaan dengan berbagai keluhan dan sumpah serapah yang ia gumamkan tanpa sadar. "Ah sial!"

"Jaga cara bicaramu," sebuah suara menegaskan dengan intonasi dingin bahwa apa yang barusan sang gadis katakan itu memiliki dampak negative pada pengertiannya. Karin mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersuraikan blonde tengah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, membuat ia bergidik ngeri seketika. "Maaf," katanya yang kemudian berusaha memberdirikan diri agar badannya tak mencium tanah bersalju yang lumayan—atau sangat—dingin.

Manik dengan warna emerald itu menilik penampilan sang pemuda, awalnya dari bawah lalu keatas—butuh beberapa detik Karin terpaku dan diam tak bisa lepas untuk melihat wajahnya yang tampan **half**-cantik itu, membuat ia hanya bisa mengomentarinya dengan pujian - pujian dibenaknya.

"Apa?!" sungutan kesal terdengar dari mulut sang pemuda karena merasa risih dengan apa yang Karin lakukan membuat lamunan gadis itu buyar dan menyunggingkan senyumnya—walau terkesan canggung—dan berharap bahwa apa yang barusan ia lakukan tak membuat pemuda itu marah.

"Er, aku hanya melihat kupu - kupu dikepalamu yang sangat cantik.. Ya, cantik," kata Karin beralasan sambil mengibaskan salah satu tangannya didepan muka, berusaha menyamarkan senyumnya yang jika dilihat dengan pasti sangatlah canggung.

Sementara pemuda itu berkedip beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna semua kalimat yang barusan Karin ucapkan—atau lebih tepatnya satu kata. "Kupu...kupu...kupu?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab keheningan dan hembusan angin, sementara wajah sang penanya semakin memucat disaat yang bersamaan.

"GYAAA- SERANGGA! PERGI KAU DARI KEPALAKU!" Awalnya Karin hanya cengo saat remaja didepannya mengulang satu kata tadi, tapi setelah mendengar teriakan melengking dan juga reaksi pemuda itu yang langsung mengacak - acak rambutnya—bermaksud menyingkirkan hewan itu—membuat Karin menunjukkan ekspresi datar dengan background horror dan juga burung gagak yang lewat diatas kepalanya—tambahan setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung menuruni dahinya, sweatdropped; animasinya kurang lebih begitu.

"Ah kau tak apa? Hewan itu sudah pergi,"

"Hn..! Menyebalkan, bagaimana hewan itu terbangun saat musim dingin masih berlalu?! Kuharap mereka—"

"KAZUNE-CHAN!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar berteriak melengking lembut, membuat nama orang dipanggilnya menoleh dengan tatapan kesal. Pasalnya ia tak dapat menyelesaikan gerutuannya akibat suara itu. Membalikkan badan sambil memberikan tatapan intimidasi kearah gadis bersurai indigo yang berlari tak jauh darinya, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Ada apa Himeka?!" tanyanya dengan nada malas dan juga tangan yang menyilang didepan dada.

"Kazune-chan, kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?!" Dan Kazune—nama sang pemuda—hanya bisa menghela nafas resah. "Maaf Himeka, aku phobia dengan serangga tau—?"

Dan Karin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua insan itu akhirnya mengerti kenapa Kazune berteriak saat ia bilang ada kupu - kupu dikepalanya.

"Uhn, kalau begitu tak apalah." Himeka—gadis dengan surai indigo—terlihat pasrah dan kecewa, ia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat wajahnya tertutup dengan rambut.

Kazune yang melihat ekspresi Himeka pun tak bisa untuk tak merasa bersalah, tangannya ia taruh diatas kepala Himeka. "Lain kali saja, bersama Kazusa ya?" katanya dengan senyuman tipis lalu mengacak surai indigo milik Himeka.

Sang gadis mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali menegakkan kepalanya. Ekspresi yang awalnya sedih digantikan dengan penasaran kala manik berwarna hitam miliknya mendapati sosok gadis dengan surai brunette, dengan saudaranya. "Nani? Kazune-kun. Dia siapa? Pacarmu 'kah?" tanyanya dengan polos membuat orang yang ditanyai tadi melemparkan ekspresi horror. "Bu—"

"BUKAN KOK! Er—HIMEKA-SAN!" seru Karin dengan wajah yang memerah dan kepala yang digelengkan cepat - cepat. "Ah ngomong - ngomong, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," katanya kemudian yang langsung berlari secepat mungkin tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

Himeka dan Kazune saling berpandangan—bingung, aneh dengan reaksi gadis itu. Tanpa sengaja bibir mereka berdua mengucapkan hal yang sama. "Siapa namanya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Pada akhirnya jawaban yang kudapatkan akan perasaanku pada Shingen hanya membeku dalam dinginnya musim tanpa mendapat kepastian dari sang pemuda. Walau aku sudah tau jawabannya tanpa harus bertanya sekalipun atau meminta kepastian.]

「Tidak!」

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continue~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kokoro : Hati**_

_**Doki-doki : berdebar-debar**_

_**Half : setengah..**_

_**Author's note :**_

Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk **Haruka Hitomi, Meirin Hinamori 16, Hikari Kanagawa, Tiara Pictorial Carmine, Akira Bella-chan, Hana Kazusa Laytis, Hayashi Hana-chan, Chang Mui Lie, Bebek L Dark-Evil, Hime Azuya, misami ray, anaracchi, dan beberapa orang lainnya **yang telah menginspirasi saya buat fanfict ini dan mau mempublish fanfic ini.. Saya sering jadi SiDer fanfict kalian, gomenasai.. u,u /bows/

Apalagi saat hape sedang error, nggak semper review, fave atau follow, jangan bantai saya eyaps! eue

Kalian jangan tanya macem - macem kenapa saya buat despair!Karin dengan banyak cowok karena fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan absurd di RP.. Sepertinya akan menghabiskan 5 chapter atau lebih..

Dan maaf kalau kebanyakan titik, soalnya tanda garisnya ilang terus T^T

Sekian curcol saya, bila ada kesalahan kata, mohon maaf yang sebesar - besarnya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review—?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next : Michiru Nishikiori and Himeka Kujyou**


End file.
